Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to ophthalmic surgery, and more specifically, to control of scanning images during vitreoretinal surgery.
Description of the Related Art
In ophthalmology, eye surgery, or ophthalmic surgery, saves and improves the vision of tens of thousands of patients every year. However, given the sensitivity of vision to even small changes in the eye and the minute and delicate nature of many eye structures, ophthalmic surgery is difficult to perform and the reduction of even minor or uncommon surgical errors or modest improvements in accuracy of surgical techniques can make an enormous difference in the patient's vision after the surgery.
Ophthalmic surgery is performed on the eye and accessory visual structures. More specifically, vitreoretinal surgery encompasses various delicate procedures involving internal portions of the eye, such as the vitreous humor and the retina. Different vitreoretinal surgical procedures are used, sometimes with lasers, to improve visual sensory performance in the treatment of many eye diseases, including epimacular membranes, diabetic retinopathy, vitreous hemorrhage, macular hole, detached retina, and complications of cataract surgery, among others.
During vitreoretinal surgery, an ophthalmologist typically uses a surgical microscope to view the fundus through the cornea, while surgical instruments that penetrate the sclera may be introduced to perform any of a variety of different procedures. The surgical microscope provides imaging and optionally illumination of the fundus during vitreoretinal surgery. The patient typically lies supine under the surgical microscope during vitreoretinal surgery and a speculum is used to keep the eye exposed. Depending on a type of optical system used, the ophthalmologist has a given field of view of the fundus, which may vary from a narrow field of view to a wide field of view that can extend to peripheral regions of the fundus. For many types of vitreoretinal surgery using the surgical microscope, the surgeon may desire to have a very wide field of view of the fundus that extends beyond the equator and even out to the ora serrata. The optical system to provide the view of the fundus to the surgeon during vitreoretinal surgery may include a special ocular lens, of which three types are typically used: a direct (piano, flat, or magnifying) contact lens, an indirect non-contact lens, or an indirect contact lens.
In addition to viewing the fundus, many surgical microscopes may be equipped with optical scanners to provide additional information about portions of eye tissue involved with the vitreoretinal surgery. The optical scanners may be optically or electro-mechanically integrated into the surgical microscope. In typical system configurations, control of the optical scanner as well as viewing output images from the optical scanner are performed using different systems that a user, such as the surgeon, operates individually.